


(our love never) faded

by whaticameherefor



Series: lyrical inspirations [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, But also, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Light Angst, Like blink and you'll miss it angst, Mutual Pining, Pining!Betty, Smut, The Trifecta, oh my god they were roommates, pining!jughead, sexually charged massage sessions, spoiler alert: they do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whaticameherefor/pseuds/whaticameherefor
Summary: Maybe it’s the way he’s making her move, maybe it’s the way he’s holding her body tightly, or maybe it’s the fact that she had been waiting far too long for something to happen, and now it finally has. Betty can’t do it anymore. She can’t pretend he’s only her friend when she wants so much more. She steels herself for what’s to come.Or: Everything has a boiling point.





	(our love never) faded

**Author's Note:**

> So, funnily enough, this was inspired by Soul Decision's "Faded" - a little ditty from back in 2000. It's not necessary to listen to the song to enjoy this because it turned into something that I was not expecting at all. Isn't that always the way? 
> 
> But if you know the song, I hope you enjoy the way I interpreted and peppered the lyrics throughout. 
> 
> I can not thank my betas enough - @writeraquamarinara and @bugggghead. You are gifts from up above. And special shout out to @bugggghead for helping me with the...ahem....climax. This story is so much better because of you and I can't thank you enough <3

* * *

 

Betty Cooper sits perched on the counter top in the corner of the kitchen in the apartment she shares with her three best friends, stirring what’s left of her drink in a red solo cup. She takes the straw and lazily pokes at the ice left at the bottom, hoping to expedite the melting process so she can have something to sip - a second drink, as she likes to call it.

 

Realizing her efforts are futile, she sets the cup next to her with a sigh and begins surveying the crowd of partygoers surrounding her instead. Veronica had decided to throw a party to celebrate the end of the semester, and while Archie was quick to agree, it had been a tough sell for Betty -- and especially Jughead. In the end, Veronica had gotten her way, as per usual, and that’s how Betty has found herself sequestered in her own kitchen, possibly (definitely) avoiding one of her roommates.

 

She isn’t sure whether she’s hoping to spot him or not, but she mentally prepares herself for either scenario. Her stomach sinks at the same moment her heart soars when her eyes hone in on the plaid flannel shirt and signature beanie of the man that’s been the focus of all her thoughts today. He turns and catches her eye, his gaze teeming with mischief as he waves in her direction. He starts to make his way over to her when his path is blocked by Archie, and he gets caught in conversation. His eyes never leave her, and she shakes her head to herself in a fruitless attempt to stave off the memory of the previous night.

 

***

_Jughead and Betty were sitting on the couch in the living room of their apartment, as they did every Friday night, the glow from the television the only source of light in the room. As Jughead’s fingers firmly massaged the crown of her head, she summoned all her strength to stay awake, wanting to enjoy the feeling of his hands on her for as long as possible. Clearly, she was fighting a losing battle because his damn hands were magic. Seeing her start to drop off, Jughead removed his hand from her head and shifted toward the remote, inadvertently jostling her awake._

 

_“No, don’t stop,” she whined. “You picked the movie so you must rub. Those are the rules.”_

 

_“You were falling asleep,” he chuckled in response. “We should probably call it a night, let you get some rest.”_

 

_“Five more minutes?” she asked, perking up slightly, and then adding, “Please, Juggie?”_

 

_He sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes for effect, and replied, “As you wish, Betts. Here, turn around so I can get a better angle. Make those five minutes count.”_

 

_He turned slightly, backed into the corner of the couch, and then spread his legs open in invitation. Betty happily slotted into the open space, humming contently. Once settled, Jughead’s hands landed on her shoulders and he began to knead firmly._

 

_It only took a moment for Betty to turn pliant under his touch, her whole body relaxed as she went limp in his arms. She allowed herself to get lost in thoughts of his hands roaming across the expanse of her body, and before she could stop herself, she let out a low, satisfied moan. Any other time, she might have been embarrassed by her wanton display, but Jughead kept working so she let out another, too preoccupied by how good he was making her feel to care._

 

_After a few more untoward noises, she decided Jughead either hadn’t heard her or was choosing to ignore them. She silently prayed for the former, but when he cleared his throat and shifted behind her, she realized it must have been the latter._

 

_“Betts, you gotta stop doing that.” His voice sounded strained, prompting her to turn her head and shoot him a questioning look._

 

_“Why? What’s wrong?” He looked uncomfortable, and she cursed inwardly for making those stupid noises. She searched her mind for an excuse for her ridiculous actions but came up blank._

 

_“Um,” he started, his eyes darting down toward his lap. Betty’s eyes widened in turn as she realized what was happening._

 

_“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”_

 

_“Are you serious?” Jughead laughed as he shook his head. “You’re apologizing to me?”_

 

_Betty bit her lip as she brought the rest of her body around to face him, knees settling precariously in between his legs._

 

_“I mean, it is your fault,” he paused as she held her breath. “But there’s nothing to be sorry about.”_

 

_He reached up to her mouth and ran his thumb across her bottom lip, wrestling it out from under her teeth. His hand slid down her jaw and wrapped around her neck lightly. Betty glanced down to Jughead’s source of discomfort and back up to his eyes, now filled with lust. Ever the gentlemen, she could tell he was trying to restrain himself. She hoped her eyes didn’t betray how badly she wanted him to let go._

 

_Betty’s breathing was shallow, her chest heaving. “Jug…” she began, but she was cut off by his hands reaching behind her as he brought his legs together and lifted her up to properly straddle his lap. His hands glided up her back and over her shoulders before sinking into her hair, pulling her closer, their lips crashing together as soon as they were near._

 

_Frenzied at first, their pace eventually slowed, but the kiss deepened quickly again once Jughead swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entry. Betty groaned in pleasure as he thrust his hardness up into her core. It only made him do it again, harder, and she gasped into his mouth._

 

_She pulled back enough for him to lift her sweater over her head, and he smirked as he sat up slightly so she could return the favor. She closed the distance to wipe that smug smile off his face while his hands roamed over her body, exactly how she had been envisioning just moments ago. Her hands did the same, trailing across the newly exposed expanse of skin she had only imagined before._

 

_Just as she was about to reach down to start unbuttoning his jeans, the sound of keys jingling and sliding into the lock startled them both. Betty sprang back to the other side of the couch and searched frantically for her top as Jughead did the same. They both managed to redress in the nick of time and the door swung open just as Jughead straightened out the beanie that had been knocked askew during their dalliance._

 

_Veronica breezed in and flipped on the kitchen light, illuminating the rest of the open-plan space. “Oh hey guys,” she greeted as she set her purse on the island countertop. “What’s up?”_

 

_When Betty glanced over to Jughead and saw him adjust himself, she stifled a smile and turned to greet her best friend._

 

_“We were just watching a movie.”_

 

_“Actually,” Jughead stood up awkwardly, shuffling toward his room. “I’m going to go to bed. Good night.”_

 

_“Night,” Betty called after him, their eyes meeting briefly before he turned to walk down the hall. Trying to mask the slight hurt and confusion on her face, she schooled her features as Veronica came to sit next to her on the couch._

 

_“He’s so weird sometimes,” Veronica laughed._

 

_Betty watched Jughead’s door shut behind him and then turned her attention back toward the TV, hoping Veronica didn’t notice her flushed cheeks and swollen lips._

 

_***_

 

Betty is forced from her reverie when Veronica walks over and waves a drink in her face.

 

“Do I need to go all _Moonstruck_ on you, B?”

 

“What?”

 

“Snap out of it, girl! Stop being such a wallflower and go mingle.” Veronica dangles the drink in front of Betty’s face again and she takes it, grateful for the distraction. She takes a sip and instantly cringes.  

 

“Jesus this is strong, V! Are you trying to get me drunk so I’ll sleep with you or something?”

 

“No,” Veronica smiles wickedly, “but I am hoping this drink will provide you with some liquid courage to get up and talk to whoever you’ve been eye fucking for the last half hour.”

 

“Ooh, who’s eye fucking?” Kevin asks, appearing behind Veronica.

 

At the same time that Veronica answers “Betty,” Betty says “nobody,” causing Veronica to roll her eyes and cross her arms - the Lodge power stance.  

 

“Oh, Betty dearest, you are talking to the master of seduction right here. I can spot an eye fuck from a mile away.” She tosses her hair and her hand resettles on her hip. “So who’s the lucky guy that’s captured the heart of our fair lady?”

 

“I told you, I’m not doing anything. I’m just sitting here making sure everyone is having a good time.”

 

“Wow, you’re like, the worst liar I’ve ever met,” Kevin teases.

 

“Really, girl. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I can go all night.”

 

Betty knows how stubborn Veronica can be and how thirsty Kevin is for gossip, so rather than subject herself to the third degree all night, she decides that this time, the truth may in fact set her free. “Fine,” she relents, sighing audibly. “It’s Jughead.”

 

“Oh honey, we’ve talked about this.” Veronica’s face instantly shifts to mirror the concern in her voice. “No good will come of this coupling -- you guys are best friends _and_ you live together. Besides, if he was going to make a move, he would have by now.”

 

“I don’t know,” Kevin interjects. “Have you ever met Jughead? No way would he be so bold.”

 

Betty says nothing as she bites her lips and studiously stares down at her hands.

 

Picking up on Betty’s sudden intense interest in her cuticles, Veronica presses her friend. “Betty? Betty Cooper! Did something happen? It did, didn’t it?! Spill. Now!”

 

“Oh. My. God,” Kevin practically squeals, dying for details.

 

Betty looks around the immediate area and once she’s satisfied that no one else is in earshot, regales them with an abridged version of events from the night before, realization dawning on Veronica’s face.

 

“Shit, _that’s_ what I walked in on last night?!” Betty nods, smiling shyly. “Well, well, well, color me surprised.”

 

“So what are you going to do?” Kevin asks.

 

“I don’t know, Kev. Probably nothing. He’s been avoiding me all day so we haven’t talked about it. I’m pretty sure he wants to forget it ever happened.” Betty shrugs, feigning nonchalance.

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“V, please don’t try to get involved,” she begs. “It was a stupid heat-of-the-moment mistake, and it’s probably for the best if we just forget about it. I mean, you saw how he reacted last night. I just need to get over it. You’re right - we’re best friends and I don’t want anything to ruin that.”

 

Kevin eyes her dubiously. “I don’t know, Betty. I certainly don’t have sexually charged massage sessions with any of _my_ friends.” Veronica nods her head in agreement and points to Kevin.

 

“He’s right, B. If I’d known about your little Friday night tradition, my advice would have been completely different.” She subtly glances over her shoulder before continuing. “He’s totally looking over here. He’s so smitten! Oh my god, how have I not noticed this before?”

 

“He’s not _smitten_ , okay?” Betty chances a glance toward the man of the hour. He’s still looking her way and, feeling some of the liquid courage Veronica was hoping she’d get, she waves at him. Jughead winks back at her and she feels her cheeks grow hot, unable to suppress a blush.

 

“You need to hit that,” Kevin demands.

 

“Ughhh, please Kev, not you too!”

 

“Enough with the defeatist attitude. Last night changes everything, girl.”

 

“Yeah,” Betty mutters. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

 

“I have an idea,” Veronica declares. “Let’s dance.”

 

“I fail to see how that’s going to help matters.”

 

“Elementary, my dear! One look at your gyrating body in that tight little number on the dance floor and he’ll be done for. He might be _Jughead_ , but he’s still a guy.”

 

Betty contemplates her friend's suggestion. Objectively, she’s right. Last night confirmed that Jughead wasn’t above a little carnal temptation. Maybe if she actually tries to entice him, he’ll let his guard down and they’ll finally break through all the unresolved tension she’s been feeling between them. A repeat of some couch action would be most welcome, Betty decides.

 

“Okay,” Betty nods. “I’m in.”

 

“Drink up then.” Veronica grins.

 

Betty quickly finishes the rest of her drink and slams it down as she hops off the counter. She stumbles slightly and the alcohol hits her as soon as she’s upright. That was only her third drink of the night, but the way Veronica mixed them, it feels like she’s had more.

 

“Oops,” she giggles and grabs Veronica’s outstretched hand to steady herself and lets the less inebriated girl lead the way to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the apartment.

 

The music blasting through the stereo speakers is perfect for the occasion -- an old pop song by some boyband Betty doesn’t know the name of; the rhythm lends itself to some good old fashioned bumping and grinding. It’s upbeat but still allows her to shake her hips side to side seductively as she brings her hands up to her shoulders and moves them down her body. She allows herself to let loose a little, enjoying the feeling of the beat coursing through her, hoping she’s drawing the eye of the guy she so desperately wants.

 

When Veronica spins her, she can feel the effects of the alcohol intensify and she wobbles a bit before strong arms catch her by the waist.

 

“Easy there,” Jughead drawls and Betty freezes. She sees Veronica’s eyebrows raise before she turns to face him, his hands never leaving her body.

 

“Thanks, Jug.” Betty moves in closer, feeling bold as she wraps her arms around his neck. “Dance with me?”

 

She leaves no room for dissent as she closes what little distance is left between them and resumes dancing. Jughead seems hesitant at first, but she feels his hands slide around her back a moment later, dangerously close to her ass, and she hides her smile by leaning into his shoulder. As their bodies move to the music, they drift into the corner of the room, away from prying eyes.

 

Betty maneuvers herself over his leg with her hands firmly on his shoulders before letting her palms rove around his chest. One of his hands drifts lower, coming to rest directly on her ass. She takes that as her cue to grind down onto his leg, and his fingertips dig deeper into her skin.

 

She looks up and he’s so close she can feel his breath ghosting against her lips. If he just tilts his head _ever so slightly_ …

 

“Jones!”

 

Their trance is broken when he whips his head in the direction of the voice calling his name. His hands drop from her body, and she follows his gaze and backs off his leg at the sight of Sweet Pea, Toni, and Fangs, all looking positively like the cat that caught the canary.

 

“Shit,” Jughead mumbles, rubbing his neck. “I should find out what they want. I’ll be right back.”

 

She feels his absence instantly, unstable on her own two feet. The buzz that provided her with the nerve to be so forward just moments ago is now making her head spin. She gropes around until her hand finds purchase with the brick apartment walls. She clutches onto a block and shuts her eyes, willing the room around her to stop spinning. When she opens them again, she spots the balcony door and thinks a change of scenery and a bit of fresh air is exactly what she needs.

 

She grabs the sliding glass door handle and pushes it open, stepping over the threshold before closing it behind her. As she walks over to the edge of the outdoor space, she grips the top of the cool metal railing to steady herself, taking a deep breath.

 

Betty looks out over the metropolis, awestruck by the lights from buildings and street lamps - slightly blurry and unfocused, faded yellows and oranges against the black night sky. She closes her eyes and thinks of him.

 

 _Why now?_ She asks herself.

 

They had been friends forever; growing up it was always the ‘Archie, Betty, and Juggie Show.’ But she knows the dynamics of their relationships changed when she started to see Archie in a brand new light early on in their teenage years.

 

(Toward the end of high school, Jughead had told her he used to feel like the odd man out back in those days. At the time she was already in love with him, so the confession made her heart ache. She wishes she would have been more conscious of his feelings back then -- it was a selfish, stupid teenage thing to do, and she vowed then and there to never be the cause of Jughead Jones’ pain ever again.)  

 

Their dynamics shifted once more when she finally confessed her feelings to Archie after the back-to-school dance sophomore year and he _kindly_ and _lovingly_ turned her down. She found it too difficult to stay as close to Archie as she had been, so that was when Jughead became the person Betty would turn to in a time of need. When she had news to share. When she wanted someone to laugh with or a shoulder to cry on. Suddenly, it was always Jughead. That was when the trio became a duo more often than not.

 

Which shortly thereafter turned into a quartet because Veronica Lodge strutted into the picture and Betty was actually grateful to finally have a true girl friend. They became close. Veronica and Archie became close. And she and Jughead? They became _very_ close.

 

She isn’t sure why she didn’t really _see_ Juggie until after the whole Archie situation, but she is sure she wishes she’d opened her eyes sooner.

 

Their bonds solidified when they all attended college in New York City - all different schools, but still all together. And Veronica was determined that they all live together, too.

 

 _“Of course we can’t just live in the dorms,”_ she had told them all with a wave of her hand. _“Daddy’s going to buy me an apartment and we’re all going to live there. I won’t hear any more on the matter.”_

 

 _Why now?_ She asks herself again.

 

One last shift in their ever-changing dynamics happened when they all moved in together a few months ago. She was too paralyzed in high school to tell Jughead how she felt, afraid she’d have a repeat of the Archie Andrews affair. But it was okay because whenever she was overwhelmed with her feelings and felt like doing something stupid, she could retreat back to her home to get her head on right. Sometimes, putting physical distance between herself and Jughead had been the only way she was able to refrain from jumping his bones over the last three years.

 

Now all she had were a few lousy brick walls separating her space from Jughead’s. His home was her home. And his living room and bathroom and kitchen -- they were all hers as well. It appeared there was no escaping him. Which was dangerous because lately, the more she was around him, the less she wanted to run.

 

The subtle clues she’d over analyzed extensively back in high school seemed to escalate now that they were under the same roof. He’d flash a goofy grin just for her, or put together snack plates with all her favorites on their movie nights. Sometimes she’d catch him staring, other times he’d catch her doing the same.

 

The “sexually charged massage sessions”, as Kevin so eloquently referred to them, started early on in the semester with only a few Friday night couch sessions under their belt. She thought she could feel something intangible burgeoning between them ever since he first suggested the trade off: relinquish your control over the entertainment in favor of a feature length rubdown. But nothing had ever happened. Not for months. At least not until last night.

 

Everything had a boiling point, she supposed.

 

She must have been on the balcony for some time because her head feels clearer and the luster of the faded city lights begins to sharpen. She startles slightly when she feels long, lean hands reach around her hips and a warm body press up against her back. Instinctively, she lowers her arms from the railing and rests them over his hands. His scent gives him away, and she’s pretty sure he can tell how badly she wants him by the way her entire body melts back into him, begging for every inch of him to touch every inch of her.

 

“Guess who?” he whispers in her ear.

 

“Juggie,” she breathes and turns slowly to face him. She leans back against the railing and he inches forward, keeping their bodies connected. A breeze passes through and she shivers, feeling goosebumps pop up on her skin. Betty’s not sure they’re entirely due to the weather. His hands work their way to her arms, rubbing up and down to help stave off the chill of the night.

 

“I’ve been looking all over for you.”

 

“Well, you found me.” She smiles weakly and casts her eyes down.

 

“Hey,” he says as he lifts her chin with his index finger, sensing something’s wrong. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, I just had to get some fresh air. It was getting a little hard to breathe in there.”

 

“You alright now?” he asks, unsure that’s all that’s bothering her. They’re alone, under the stars, and he’s looking at her with such concern that she feels helpless under his gaze. Betty thinks this might be the time to tell him how she feels.

 

She _should_ tell him that she wants to take the next step in their relationship, that she wants to do what they did last night _again_ tonight and every night after. That she wants to be more than friends, that if they gave it a shot, she’s sure they’ll be _better_ than friends.

 

He pulls her toward his chest, clasping his hands around her back as she presses up against him so he can rest his chin on top of her head.

 

She almost speaks out loud everything she’s been deliberating on in her head, but then she thinks better of it. She doesn’t trust her voice to answer so she just nods, nuzzling into him a little bit more under the guise of keeping warm.

 

Time stands still. It’s just the two of them, just for a moment. They hear the music from inside the apartment switch over to a new song, slower than the previous one and she feels Jughead start to sway with the tune. Betty can’t help but to follow along.

 

Maybe it’s the way he’s making her move, maybe it’s the way he’s holding her body tightly, or maybe it’s the fact that she had been waiting far too long for something to happen, and now it finally has. Betty can’t do it anymore. She can’t pretend he’s only her friend when she wants so much more. She steels herself for what’s to come.

 

“So,” she begins apprehensively, lifting her head to look at his face again.

 

“So...” He smiles down on her beatifically. A smile just for her - only ever for her.

 

“Last night…” Jughead’s smile falters, hands falling from her back as he tries shuffling backwards, but she grabs the open panels of his flannel to stop his retreat. If she doesn’t do it now, she never will. “What was that, Jug?”

 

For perhaps the first time in over a decade, he appears speechless.

 

“I’m really sorry, Betty,” he finally says when he manages to free her hands from his shirt and is able to put a few feet between them. Betty feels tears well behind her eyes as her stomach sinks.

 

He clears his throat and breathes out, setting his jaw resolutely, staring firmly at the ground. His next words sound rehearsed. “I don’t know what came over me. I never wanted to make you uncomfortable. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

 

Betty feels as if the wind’s just been knocked out of her. He’s rejecting her. Of course he is. How could she have been so stupid? She shakes her head and uses the back of her hand to wipe away the tears that are starting to fall. She could easily backpedal and save face, but she pushes on, determined, even though her heart is breaking.

 

“What if I wanted it to?” Her words are barely above a whisper. His head snaps up and he takes a step closer towards her.

 

“What? Betty?” He searches her face for answers.

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Jughead.”

 

“Betty --”

 

“No, let me finish.” Her voice is louder, stronger now. “I want to be with you, Juggie. I have for a while now and I thought that after last night, you did too. I guess I was wrong.”

 

She starts to walk away but he grabs her by the elbow and pulls her back to him. His hand slides down her arm and she feels him interlock their fingers before she’s being backed up against the wall. He brings his other hand up to the brick, trapping her. She focuses her gaze on their joined hands, unable to bring herself to look him in the eye. His hands drop from the wall and hers to cup her cheeks, angling her head before his lips descend on hers.

 

Betty surrenders to the kiss, savoring the taste of his soft lips moving against hers. It feels so different from the night before - still passionate and hungry, but with an undercurrent of desperation and longing.

 

“God, I’ve wanted you for so long,” he murmurs against her lips after he pulls away. “I never imagined you felt the same way.”

 

“What _else_ would that have meant last night? And I pretty much threw myself at you in there earlier. What exactly do you think I’ve been doing all this time?”

 

“I don’t know - I never thought you actually -- I would drive myself crazy sometimes thinking you might feel the same way, but I never let myself believe it.”

 

She pulls him back in to kiss him softly before asking, “Do you believe it now?”

 

All he can do is nod before capturing her lips once more. Both of her hands are in his hair, pulling him closer. One of his hands lands on her hip and glides down her thigh. He pulls her leg up and hooks it around him. She can feel how hard he is already when he presses up against her, grinding his hips against hers. Betty’s head falls back as his mouth moves to her neck, sucking the sensitive flesh tenderly. His other hand travels underneath her shirt hem, placing his hand flat against her skin. Despite the cold, her skin burns up at his touch.

 

“Jug,” she pants. Even though she’s not ready for his mouth to leave her body, she wants even more. She tugs on his hair, forcing him to look up. “Let’s go back inside.”

 

His thumb runs along the top of her skirt. “Meet me in my room in five minutes, okay?”

 

Betty tilts her head up to kiss him soundly before he pushes off the wall and makes his way towards the door.

 

Betty begins to pace back and forth on the balcony, wringing her hands as she travels the length of the terrace. She waits for what must be at least five minutes before heading over to the sliding glass door. She ducks back behind the wall when she spots Veronica and Kevin directly in the path she needs to take and waits a little longer in hopes that they move on. She takes a peek after another minute and rushes inside once she sees her opening.

 

Back in the apartment, she snakes through the crowd, hoping her presence goes unnoticed. Mercifully, the hallway is clear, too, so she takes a few deep breaths in front of Jughead’s door, her nerves shooting through the roof. Finally feeling ready, she turns the handle and slips inside of his room before someone sees her.

 

She opens and closes the door quickly then whirls back around to face Jughead. The room is mostly dark, lit up only by the tiny bedside lamp and a couple of small candles on his desk. His laptop is open to Spotify, playing a soft, slow song, undoubtedly by a random Indie band Jughead has tried getting her to listen to a hundred times before.

 

“Hi,” she says, taking a small step forward, smiling at the effort he put into setting the mood.

 

“Hey,” he replies as he tosses his beanie onto the night stand, shoving his hands in his pockets afterward and rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. He watches her look around the room and says, “It was the best I could do.”

 

“It’s perfect, Juggie.”

 

They stand there staring at each other, grinning shyly. Unsure what else to do, Betty takes another step forward. Her movement spurs him on to take action, striding across the room to hoist her up. She giggles as her legs wrap around his body momentarily before they crash down onto the bed.

 

He stands up, toes off his boots and bends over to take off his socks and then discards his flannel outer layer. The sight of Jughead in his sleeveless white t-shirt, biceps on full display, makes Betty’s thighs clench together and he snickers at her reaction. “Bit eager are we?”

 

“Shut up.” She rolls her eyes as she inches her way up the bed.

 

“Make me,” he taunts as he climbs onto the mattress, settling on all fours above her. She grabs at the bottom of his shirt to pull it off and runs her hands greedily over his smooth, bare chest. He sits back on his knees, lifting one foot of hers at a time, running his hands reverently down each leg to remove her shoes and socks.   

 

Betty sits up and pushes him back so they’re each on their knees facing each other. She seizes the bottom of her top and lifts it over her head, dropping it on the floor.

 

The mood has shifted, far more serious than it was before as they both realize what’s about to happen. Betty’s pretty sure she knows the answer to the question she’s about to ask, but as evidenced by their confessions just now, she knows they don’t tell each other _everything_ and she needs to know for certain. Her left hand settles on his shoulder and her right moves up to cup his face, thumb stroking over his cheek. He leans into her touch. “Have you ever...?”

 

He shakes his head before she even finishes the sentence, hands coming to her neck, holding her tightly, and she breathes out a sigh of relief. “I’ve been following you around like a lovesick puppy for the past few years, when would I have even had the time?”

 

She laughs, grateful for the slight reprieve from the tension mounting between them. When he moves his hand to her cheek, her eyes flutter lightly, grateful for his touch. His thumb rubs the apple of her cheek before he speaks again, nervously. “Have you?”

 

Betty bites her lip and shakes her head. “Of course not.” She hesitates for a moment before deciding to lay her soul bare. “I’m in love with you, Jughead. I kind of hoped that this would happen one day and I thought you were worth waiting for.”

 

He smiles and curls the fingers of his free hand through the loops on her skirt, pulling her closer. “I can’t remember a time when I wasn’t in love with you, Betts. It’s only ever been you.”

 

Their mouths find their way back to each other and they’re kissing again. He smiles against her lips as her hands drift down to his jeans, fumbling slightly as she releases the button and pulls the zipper all the way down. They part just enough so he can yank his pants all the way off, and instead of returning to her lips, he hooks his arm behind her knees so she falls back. She laughs as she jokes about him literally sweeping her off her feet, his other hand coming up behind her to catch her and bring her down gently, with a twinkle in his eye the whole way down.

 

He hovers over her, sliding his hand up her thigh, stopping just underneath the bottom of her skirt. His fingers skate over the fabric and he looks up at her for approval. She nods her assent and Jughead removes her skirt in record time, then comes back up to lay on his side next to her. She turns toward him and wiggles closer. He pulls her right up against him and he can’t help the groan that spills out, whispering into her ear that she feels like heaven.

 

Their bodies push and press each other back and forth, hands everywhere, alternating between lavishing kisses on each other’s lips and necks. Betty pulls away to reach behind her, unhooking her bra with one hand and flinging it behind her. When she returns, Jughead rolls her onto her back and then his mouth begins its descent. He starts on her neck, then moves over her collarbone. He’s getting so close, so close and Betty needs him to hurry up.

 

“Jug,” she begs, her knees coming up off the bed to squeeze her thighs together for relief.

 

Jughead grins as he slows his pace even more and passes right over her breasts, working his way down her torso.

 

“Juggie, _please_.”

 

He lifts his head up to look at her - eyes closed, hands clutching the comforter - he could get used to that sight.

 

He finally arrives at her nipples, rock hard and begging to be touched. His tongue darts out over one and she jumps. He licks it again, slower this time, coating it with moisture before blowing lightly over it. One of her hands flies up to his head, threading through his hair, attempting to guide him back to her breasts.

 

He resumes licking and sucking one breast as he kneads the other. He rolls her peak in between his thumb and forefinger then swipes over it, varying pressure and intensity.

 

“Fuck, Jug,” Betty moans. “That feels so good.” Her hips raise up to meet his, needing the friction. He grabs her legs and swings them around him, pressing his erection right into her. He leans down to press his lips to hers. Once, twice, three times.

“I need to touch you,” he breathes against her skin.

 

“You already are.”

 

“No,” he drops her hips back onto the mattress and hooks his hand onto her underwear, “I need to touch you, Betty.”

 

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that for years.”

 

Betty lifts herself up and wiggles a bit to help Jughead tug her panties down. He comes back to her side, propping up his head with one hand and dropping the other, open palmed on her stomach. “And how did you occupy yourself during the wait?”  

 

She was naked under him and somehow he could still make her blush. “I… I handled it. All by myself.”

 

“What did you think about?” Jughead’s hand lowers an inch. Betty’s breathing gets heavier but she doesn’t answer. “Did you think about me when you touched yourself, Betty?” She nods and his hand moves lower a few more inches. “Tell me.”  

 

“Jug, I…”

 

“Tell me.” His voice is stern, demanding. It does things to her.

 

“I thought about you,” she admits. His hand travels all the way down, covering her apex.

 

“What did I do to you, Betty?” He squeezes and Betty cries out, desperate for him.

 

“You rubbed me,” she says, licking her lips.

 

His middle finger slips between her folds and connects with her clit. “Here?”

 

“Yes,” she gasps.

 

He begins massaging her, using slow circles, around and around. Harder then softer, speeding up then slowing down again. It is exquisite torture. “What else did I do?”

 

“You put your fingers inside me.” Jughead answers by circling her clit one last time then slipping a finger down and into her opening.  

 

“Like this?” He’s taunting her and she would be mad if it didn’t feel so amazing.

 

She nods fervently and he starts gently moving his finger inside her. They have only just begun, but she’s absolutely certain she is going to fall apart. Hard. Probably more than once and she can’t wait to confirm her suspicions.  

 

She’s warm and wet as he pumps in and out of her. Another finger joins the first as his thumb drifts up to to play with her clit again.

 

“Oh god,” she cries out, rolling her head to the side and grabbing the pillow to muffle her moans as she lifts her hips up, letting him fuck her with his fingers. She can feel herself clench down on his hand and she knows she’s getting close.

 

“Betty,” Jughead lifts his head up from where he had it buried in her shoulder. “From now on, I want to be the one making you come every night.” His mouth covers her nipple again, tongue flicking back and forth. “Only me, okay?”

 

“Only you, Juggie,” Betty answers, nodding so feverishly it might be funny if she wasn’t about to explode all over Jughead’s hands. He curls his fingers up and makes a come hither motion inside her. Her hands fly to his back and she grips him tightly as the most intense wave of pleasure she’s ever experienced starts to roll through her. Her whole body shudders as he continues working her through her orgasm.

 

“Where did you learn to do that?” she asks once she’s caught her breath. He gently removes his fingers from inside her then wipes them on his boxers before unceremoniously pulling them off and dropping them on the floor.  

 

“Honestly?” He rocks forward to lean over her, looking smug and satisfied, then drops to her side and presses a kiss to her shoulder. “Porn.”

 

“You have a porn collection? I’d like to see that,” she teases.

 

He pushes himself up and rubs his nose against hers as he returns. “I bet you would, you little minx.”

 

“I’m not done with you, yet.” She pulls him all the way up and pushes him back toward the headboard.

 

He props himself up against the pillows and holds his hand out for her to grab onto while she shuffles closer. “Are you ready?”

 

She nods as she follows him to sit with her legs over the top of his. He reaches under her ass and drags her closer, just as they had been the night before, but this time without any barriers.

“If we sit like this --” his right hand travels up her side before it settles on her waist and helps position her-- “with you on top, you’ll be able to control the angle, and the pace, and how much of me you want. I have, uh,” he pauses, clearing his throat, “I have condoms in the-” but he doesn’t get a chance to finish as she shakes her head.  
  
She sits up and leans in to him, catching his face in her hands and kissing him sweetly. “I want all of you, tonight.” She places her hands on his shoulders to lift her body up and straddle him, using her thighs to push his legs together a bit more until she’s comfortable.

 

She grinds against him one last time before she reaches down to line up the head of his cock with her entrance. He groans as he pushes into her for the first time. The feeling of Betty enveloping him, slowly descending down onto him, is pure ecstasy. Every inch agonizingly sweeter than the last. “Fuck, Betty. You feel so good.”

 

When she’s completely full, she lets out a low moan, getting used to the feeling. Her self-exploration had paid off and she didn’t feel too stretched or uncomfortable. In fact, she felt damn good. She was soaking wet - Jughead had made sure of it - so she was sure when she started moving, the friction would be sublime.

 

It’d be all too easy for her to come again this way, but she sees Jughead - eyes closed and tight lipped - and she realizes he might not last too long. He grabs onto her shoulders to still her, whispering for her to take her time before she moves. She knows it’s as much for his benefit as it is for hers.

 

Betty lowers her forehead to his and begins to rock back and forth, rolling her hips, Jughead’s hands roaming her back, and she feels so overcome with the feeling she can’t help herself from saying, “I love you, Jughead.”

 

He whispers, “I love you,” as he kisses his way up her jawline and shows her exactly how much.

 

It happens all at once, their movements become choppy, their rhythm breaks, and she feels him thrust one final time as her walls close around him, pulling him in, pulling him deeper. It feels like nothing she’s ever experienced before, holding him in as he spills inside of her, and the warmth that spreads over every inch of her body - both inside and out - is something she will never, ever forget.

 

***

 

“What are you guys looking at?” Archie asks as he sneaks up behind them.

 

“We saw Jughead come in from outside and rummage through the kitchen before he disappeared into his room. Betty followed him a little later --” Veronica holds up her phone and clicks the home button to check the time-- “like twenty minutes ago,” she says giddily. “We’re waiting to see how long she stays in there.”

 

“Bow chicka wow wow,” Kevin adds wiggling his eyebrows. “Knowing Betty, my money’s on never. You know she’s secretly a little sex pot. It’s always the quiet ones.”

 

“Are you serious?” Archie peers down the hallway and cracks a smile. “When did this happen?”

 

“Last night apparently,” Veronica answers. “But it’s been brewing for a while.”

 

“Wow, it’s about fucking time.”

 

“You can say that again,” Kevin quips, resulting in a smack to the chest from Veronica.

 

“Wait, Archie, what do you know about it?”

 

“I’ve known them both for pretty much my entire life,” Archie shrugs. “They’re not as subtle as they think they are.”

 

“Even Jughead?” Veronica questions incredulously.

 

“Especially Jug,” Archie nods. “He’s had it bad for Betty forever.”

“So, you’re telling me they’ve been _mutually pining_ over each other for years?” Veronica exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air. “Why didn’t you tell me?! What the hell is wrong with the two of them?”

 

“Well, that’s a loaded question,” he jokes. “How much time do you have?” He glances back to Jughead’s door and shifts back and forth, clearly uncomfortable now. “Maybe we shouldn’t be waiting out here, I feel weird knowing what they’re doing in there.”

 

“That makes one of us,” Kevin retorts, looking to Veronica for support but is met with a contrite expression instead. He looks back and forth between Archie and Veronica and rolls his eyes, knowing it was now two against one. “You’re such a buzzkill, Andrews.”

 

“Archie is right, Kev. Let’s leave the lovebirds alone.” Veronica grabs Kevin by the shoulders and starts pushing him back toward the party. She shoots a quick glance down the hall. “Those two have lots of orgasms to make up for.”

 

**fin**

  



End file.
